Not Just A Nickname
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: "Goodnight," he called. For a moment he let his smile turn into a smirk, and he added, "Princess." Set after All-Stars episode 6. Spoilers. NOW WITH A BONUS DRABBLE!
1. Not Just A Nickname

**Not Just A Nickname**

Everyone had already gone to bed. The day had been exhausting. The fun zone most certainly didn't live up to its name, Courtney knew that for a fact. She heaved a sigh, leaning her back against the railings of the run down old cabins. She tried her best to avoid eye contact with the door on the far side, she didn't want her thoughts travelling back to that night. Had it been four years now? Probably longer. Courtney had stopped keeping track of all of their interactions a long time ago now.

She heaved a sigh, fighting off the loneliness the night brought. With Heather's elimination and Gwen's sort-of apology, Courtney didn't have anyone to bicker with anymore. It wasn't that she wanted to, but she did miss the nights they had spent on the these cabin steps arguing about this and that. She couldn't remember what this and that was anymore.

Courtney shook her head, turning her back on the cabin and leaning forward on the railing instead. It didn't help. Now she could see the spa hotel. He was up there somewhere, though she wasn't sure exactly where with all the lights turned off.

She knew she shouldn't have been thinking about him, she had Scott to worry about now. She had come back to the island telling herself this time it was all about the money, but now she felt as if she had been caught up in another whirlwind romance- if you could even call it that. But Scott wasn't what she wanted. Sure, he was cute, but the passion wasn't there. She missed the nights spent throwing things at each others head, voices raising so high that the neighbors called the cops on more than one occasion. She was never going to get that with Scott because he did everything he asked of her. In the beginning, Courtney would have killed for a boyfriend who listened, but now she knew what it was like to have one with a free-thinking brain, it wasn't as nice as it seemed.

A cold chill swept through the island. Courtney shivered. It was going to be a chilly night in her stinky bed. At least she didn't have to share a bunk bed with anyone anymore.

"Cold, Princess?" She jumped at the sound of the voice, not registering the words right away.

Duncan was stood on the rickety steps, his back leaning against the hand rail on the furthest side from Courtney. He had a smirk on his face and the base of his pocket knife in his had heard his prized possession had snapped, though she hadn't quite believed it until now. She knew how much it meant to him.

Looking at him standing there, there was nothing about him to indicate that she hadn't traveled back to one of the many times they had stood out here when they were sixteen. Duncan had not changed on bit, and somehow Courtney was grateful for that. After the pulling and pushing she had done, trying her best to get rid of every thing that made him Duncan, she was actually glad that it hadn't worked.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" He asked, making his way to the top step.

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that," she huffed, turning her back on him.

Duncan raised an eyebrow, looking from side-to-side in confusion.

"Call you what?" He asked. He took a few steps towards her, and she didn't fight him off, Duncan took it as a good sign.

"Princess," the brunette replied curtly. "Don't call me Princess."

The punk reached the railing that Courtney was leaning on. Something in his mind told him to reach out, place a hand on her back or shoulder, be kind to her for once. The rational side of his brain told him that was stupid and she may just murder him for doing so. He took to taking a step to the right and leaning against the railing beside her instead. He realized this may be the closest he could come to contact with her ever again.

"I've always hated that nickname," she told him, though it wasn't something he didn't already know. Duncan couldn't count the times Courtney had told him to not her call it, but there was just something about calling her Princess that gave him a thrill. It made his heart clench up and his stomach flutter with butterflies- manly butterflies, evil butterflies, of course. Everyone else in the world called her Courtney and he didn't want to just be another person in her life. Back when he had given her the nickname, Duncan was sure he was going to make a difference in her life and she would remember him forever more after the reality show had ended. Now she was going to remember him for an entirely different reason.

"But you know what?" Courtney continued. "I got _used_ to it." She shook her head, almost as if she found it foolish that she had gotten used it. When the nickname had started it drove her mad, but with every time it passed his lips she found herself warming to it until she didn't think it was possible for him to call her by her real name anymore. "But not anymore. You don't deserve to call me Princess anymore."

Duncan sighed, casting his eyes to the floor below the railing. It hadn't rained for days, but the cabin was surrounded by mud. If this was four years earlier Duncan would have been tempted to throw some at Courtney, just to get a rise out of her. Now he knew better. He felt more mature now than he had back then, even more mature than he had eighteen months ago when World Tour had ended. It took him a long time, but he finally understood why Courtney was so angry with him after that season.

"Listen, Court..." Duncan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He had had enough of everyone calling him a hero for one day-especially that asshole McLean and his 'Total Drama Sweethearts' joke-he didn't want to give them another reason to call him so. "I know-" He stopped himself. "I know I've been a jerk to you a lot. Like, a lot..."

"Oh really?" Courtney challenged, her eyes narrowed again.

"But I just...you know..."

"I know what?"

"You know..." Duncan gave his ex a quick glance, only to see she had a single eyebrow raised at him. "Don't make me say it, Courtney," the teenager whined.

Courtney sighed. She knew this was the best she was going to get from him without pushing. She was too tired too push him into an apology. Not that she believed that Duncan even understood what he was apologizing. But it was late and they had another challenge to get to in the morning. Courtney would let it slide for another night.

"It's late." Courtney turned around, gesturing her hands towards the steps. Duncan got the hint and, with a smile on his face, started heading back to the spa hotel. Halfway there he turned back, feeling Courtney's gaze on him.

"Goodnight," he called. For a moment he let his smile turn into a smirk, and he added, "_Princess."_

A/N: Sorta kinda cute?

Just a quickie today. After watched episode 6 of All Stars this morning...I am in desperate need of some Duncney! I just want Duncan to flirt with Courtney...And what better way does he flirt than by calling her Princess?

I just needed him to call her Princess!

_'"I call you Princess because you're a spoilt brat. I also call you Princess because every Princess is a damsel in distress, all in need of saving. And you, Courtney, are in some desperate need of saving."' _~Chapter six, Girl On The Move by ChloeRhiannonX.

What? I can quote my own stories XD

I felt as if that quote was necessary...

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love ChloeRhiannonX


	2. What Did You Call Me?

**What Did You Call Me?**

The sun had risen less than an hour ago when Chris had called the contestants for today's challenge. Each team sleepily left their respected sleeping arrangements behind, knowing that they may have to swap in an hours time.

Duncan stretched his arms above his head, a yawn escaping through his lips as he travelled down the spa hotel's steps. It had been a good nights sleep for him.

He spotted his ex- one of his ex's-exiting the cabin by herself, the rest of her team already having disappeared. As soon as Courtney saw him she scrunched her face in disgust, turning away as if Duncan was some revolting sight.

"Well, good morning to you too, Princess," he called out of habit.

They both froze. Courtney turned to face him, anger welling up in her eyes. Duncan looked like deer caught in the headlights, his eyes unable to get any bigger.

"What did you just call me?" The brunette asked, her eyes squinted, challenging Duncan to say it again.

"C-Courtney," he stumbled. "I-I called you Courtney!" He was almost embarrassed by being caught out, always still referring to her as Princess inside his head.

"You better hope for the sake of your nuts that's what you said," she spat, turning away again and stalking off to catch up with the other Vultures.

**A/N: Duncney drabble!**

**I wrote this at like 1:30AM because it was going round in my head and I needed to get it out! **  
**I decided it add it onto here because it fits into the nickname category =P**

**Thanks for reading, please review (:**

**Love, ChloeRhiannonX**


End file.
